everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco-Charlotte Pepper
---- Coco-Charlotte Anna-Marie "CC" Pepper (though you can call her Charlotte, which is the name I use in all of the ships with her) is the daughter of the Duchess's cook from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She's owned by Cookie, who'd rather you (yes, you) don't edit this page. Thank you. Also, if you wish for an opinion of your OC from my little cynicist, here's the place to go! Not enough for you? Now you can ask CC anything! Well, almost anything. If you ask her stupid or dirty questions, she'll witch-slap you so hard your head will be spinning for days. Happy asking! Character Personality CC is very different, depending on what stage of a relationship you are in with her. If you are merely a passer-by, you'll get a "Fairy good morning" and a smile. If you're her enemy, then you'll have your head bitten off. And if you're a friend, you're situation would be completely different. CC starts off as the general 'good girl'. She's reserved, will keep her mouth shut unless required to do otherwise and is that one girl who knows the answer to all of the teacher's mind-frying questions. She appears to be a bookworm, but if you happen to pass by her dorm, you'll smell something warm and spicy on the boil. Then, as she becomes more comfortable with you, she will begin to be more outspoken and will crack sarcastic comments at...well, everything, stirring up some snickers. She has a fairy sarcastic sense of humour and her comments are more than often a bit mean. She has fairy little regard for what others think as long as it's not hurting her or them. CC does however know where the line is and rarely crosses it unless she herself has been crossed. That's when things get messy... She does come across as a chatterbox and a very girly girl in a more casual environment (and mad). She is usually on good terms with her classicmates- the girl everyone loves even though she can be really snarky, codescending and rude, the one who's always snapping at people but never makes any enemies, although, there is always that one person that she cannot stand. It's usually the boy who can't take his eyes away from his handsome reflection. Once you establish a proper friendship with her, she's quite nice, however CC has little or no empathy or sympathy, being quite the cynicist, so if you've got a little sob-story, be prepared to hear quite a lot of blunt feedback on why you deserved what you got, even if you are her BFFA. She has a pessimistic way of thinking, apocalyptising most things, but she calls it 'being realistic' or 'being prepared for everything and anything'. She has a point. Somewhat. CC generally speaks in a harsh, frosty blunt way with inserts of either offensive, satirical or downright mean sarcasm and has a somewhat not-my-fault-not-my-problem attitude. She has an hexceptionally clean slate for someone so mean, and the teachers all take her for a complete sweetie. Even if she's the offender, unless the person is really really really sweet and timid, the other person will be the one in trouble. When CC is annoyed, she is surrounded by a pink and blue aura, and because it also comes on when she feels threatened, fauculty members always take it as the latter, fueling their assumptions that CC is a little girl behind the brave face, which she sort of is, but the 'brave face' is just her face. Though she does come across as being self-admittedly cocky in a fun way, talking like she owns the world in either her happy, bubbly way, or her more humorously sarcastic way, CC is fairy, fairy worried about her uncertain destiny, what with all those Rebels who are messing up the stories(not that she blames them- she actually respects them for taking a stand against what they believe is wrong, but only if it wouldn't effect her so). On the inside, that is. On the outside, she's got so much ego and confidence, that if it were equivalent to magic, she could defeat the Evil Queen with a flick of the wrist. She has sudden mood swings, and when she's concentrating fairy hard, especially when reading a good book, the last thing you want to do is disturb her. That is, unless for some stupid reason you want your head bitten, no chewed off by a verbal monster. CC rarely every curses but she always manages to sound insulting anyway. If she's really mad, then she'll start throwing things. Anything she can get her hands on gets flung through the air at random. A surefire way to tell that she's annoyed is when she starts calling people 'honey', 'darling' and/or 'love'. It's also her way of establishing that 'honey' is an annoying little toddler and she's the irritated grownup. That is, unless they're Kingsley. Then you can't really tell whether or not she's annoyed. Along with the above softer terms, CC calls a lot of people immature idiots but she herself is very childish. She seems really giggly at times and at first glance, comes across as a sweetheart, especially with her poofy little dresses and sprinkles. Don't get in her bad books, though. CC believes in being fair, which she is, but she does hold grudges. Childish, immature grudges. She hates Daring Charming because he accidentally stepped on her foot, for Grimm's sake! About the worst time to annoy CC (there aren't any good times) is on a Monday morning. After Grimnastics. When she's hot, sweaty and extremely irritable. CC seems downright awful at Sports, especially races, but it's only the Sports that she doesn't choose to do or like. She does have a fondness for lacrosse and floor hockey. Lacrosse because she is surprisingly good at it, displaying a lot more running stamina than usual, while in hockey she can hit people with a big stick and make it look like an accident, though she prefers being Goalie, having a gift of stopping the puck at just the right time, it's almost impossible for the opposition to score. She also enjoys netball, preffering either wing position, simply because she doesn't have to run a lot. Basketball is in her opinion, alright, but requires too much running. Futsal recieves the same feedback, but CC like the position of Goalie and is actually quite good at it. CC however hates outdoor soccer because the weather is near unpredictable and grass gets all over her nice shoes. As it is, CC is more of an inside sport girl, but she does however like Unicorn Polo. If she has a crush on someone, she is generally a bit nicer to them. They don't recieve much better treatment than good friends (which is close to none). It's hard to tell if she likes someone, which makes it all the more interesting and hexciting when one does find out. Now, let's put you (yes you, I've been breakin' the fourth wall since the very start of this page) and CC in a scenario. You two are in the Deep Dark Forest at Midnight. An easy way to find out that it is CC is obviously her frosty fire voice and if you ask her for help, she says that she makes no promises and that she doesn't trust you the way you might trust her. She will not betray you but she'll not be a good help e ither, being scared of spiders and insects and lizards and snakes and toads and frogs (she likes little ones, though, but not in the dark) and basically anything that roams out at night. CC will get you out quickly, but not completely safely, even if her plans are intelligent and well thought-out. She will do everything she can to help you, and put you both on equal ground. She's a good friend but not a terribly nice one who will harshly chide you for arguing with or annoying her. Next, think of Ever After as the Deep Dark Forest and I hope this arms you for your potential adventure with CC. And if you think of her as rude and mean, well then Hobbies and Interests CC just loves reading. The lifairy is her little paradise. A good book will keep her captivated for hours. Sometimes, CC doesn't even hear the bell to class. She has also inherited her mother's love for cooking and spicy dishes, while her father's sweeter side enhances her amazing desserts. If she's bored and hasn't got a book to read or just doesn't want to, CC will most likely draw. She has got a notebook in her bag for such emergencies. It helps calm her down. She likes writing as well, which is why her best classic is Creative Storytelling (or anything related to Literature, really). She doesn't do too much writing, though. Her style is more long novel than short story, as she is so descriptive and a details freak, but she never manages to finish any stories, seeing as Thronework piles as the year goes on. To add on to her artistic side, CC likes origami and arts and crafts projects. She's trying to fill a large ornate crystal jar with tiny paper stars. She's made small kaleidoscopes which she keeps on the same shelf as her star jar. On that same extremely long shelf she keeps her ever-growing collection of souvenier snow globes. She also is currently in the learning process of felting, knitting and sewing. She has managed to make a few plushie heads out of cloth stuffed with tissue paper. CC calls them squishies because she can. As well as all of those, CC loves to sing and play her acoustic guitar. If you happen to come across her cleaning up you will hear her singing. If you are in her dorm room while she's taking a shower, you'll probably hear her through the door. When she's mad, she'll play her guitar, it's nice to vent her unstable emotions through something. CC is an inside girl. All those hobbies are for inside. The sitting down type. But, as mentioned in her personality, she does enjoy some sports. Most of them, like Floor Hockey and Netball, are also for inside, but one of her favourite outside sports is lacrosse, which she excels at. Swimming comes close behind. She's on the school lacrosse and netball teams. Appearance CC is an average height and slightly on the well-fed and plump side, but she makes it work. Her hair is dark. It's based off a chocolate colour and is lowlighted with black and charcoal, with medium brown highlights that help create the shade. A small amount of thick white streaks through her long, just above waist-length hair, evenly distributed. Thinner fluroscent pink and electric blue streaks sit in between the white ones. As the year progresses, the highlights in her hair gradually loose their uniformity and become more random and distributed. Her eyes are chocolate brown, flecked with honey, and from her father, blue. Her appearance is completed with her cool olive skin, high but not overly Angelina Jolie cheekbones and pink lips. CC usually inks the words 'Not my problem!' on her inner left wrist so she can flash it at people with sob stories. Her overall appearance isn't as eccentric as most Wonderlandians, as neither of her parents were fully Wonderandian. In any case, she's the kind that can make every type of clothing work. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Alice in Wonderland. We've all heard it. How does CC come into it? Anna-Marie Pepper, the Duchess's cook and CC's mother, went to the Mad Chef Convention. A classic love-at-first sight, she caught glance of a handsome young man of her own age, and the stars aligned, he caught glance of her. And they blushed and smiled. Relationships Family Anna-Marie Pepper was the original Duchess's cook. She can be a cranky old bird when the pepper isn't just right (seriously, she starts throwing things. ANYTHING), but overall, CC and her mother are best friends. CC often helps out at Anna-Marie's Bookend cafe called the Pepper Mill. Charles Sprinkles is CC's loving father. He wasn't included in the story, just an unmentioned character who lived in Wonderland. He used to own an ice-cream shop with every flavour and topping imaginable. He still does, but in Bookend, not Wonderland. The shop is named Iced Wonder and is a hangout spot for Wonderlandians who want a taste of home. Friends Pepper Duquette and CC are friends, tied together by destiny and a love of pepper. They aren't as close as CC and Kingsley are. Kingsley and CC, the moment she stepped into the strange school, immediately bonded. They're as close as friends can ever be. CC does seem to have an effect on Kingsley. Her bolder personality is rubbing off on him. Though, as of late, Kingsley and CC are somewhat drifting apart and CC has called a truce with his sister Queenie, with whom she surprisingly gets along quite well. CC is basically the girl everyone likes, so she has an abundance of friends, but Kingsley is her BFFA for forever after. CC also enjoys the company of Gale Wolf. She feels a bit protective of the girl because Gale's father recently died and Gale had practically been living under a rock. CC also finds Gale an interesting person. Then there's Brooke Page. The narrator-in-training and CC find each other's company enchanting. Sharing their ability to hear narrators, Kitty Cheshire and Madeleine Hatter get along quite well with CC. Pet Charles recently bought a widdle kitty for his darling baby girl. His darling baby girl named the widdle kitty "Red Velvet". Velvet, for short, is a pedigree red tabby with emerald green eyes and white on her muzzle, belly, tail tip and socks, contrasting heavily with the rich crimson of her back, head, tail, and legs. She wears a white collar and a white ribbon on her tail. Romance I'd love for her to have a mutual crush on someone. Then it can be uber cute when she blushes and denies it with a pouty baby voice. Her ideal crush would be someone funny, cocky, mildly good-looking and goofy. Also thick-skinned to the point where they don't take her (sometimes) playful insults to heart. They'd know to compliment her but not too much in case her large ego is inflated, and probably share her sarcasm. Though CC fiercly denies she has any romantic connections with anyone, a certain prince seems to have been struck with one of Cupid's arrows and has fallen crown over heels for her. CC hates Alxube with most of her heart but he's quite the opposite towards her. Though adorable and funny, the romantic feelings are only coming from one side, and you can't clap with only one hand, only slap or be slapped, which Alxube has been on several occasions. Bad memories will never leave CC's mind and it is unlikely that Alxube will ever be with her, but Cookie continues supporting Charlxube for the sake of watching them interact. Also, CC keeps him around to see any other boys who like her ( a few of them do) get jealous. Just a fun fact: CC has broken Alxube's lower jaw. And knocked him unconscious on several occasions. And he stole her first kiss. And her second. And the third. And all that happened in one day. Somewhere at the back of her mind, CC does have a softer spot for Alxube. She doesn't know why she puts up with him at time, nor why he makes her feel so uncomfortable. 5sos's Voodoo Doll translates her feelings into words quite nicely. Enemies/People CC doesn't like Somewhere at the back of her mind, CC hates Raven Queen. This is probably linked back to Raven's mum who messed up Wonderland, but CC respects Raven a lot for reversing the curse. A more obvious hate relationship is between CC and Kingsley's older twin sister, Queenie. Queenie disapproves of CC highly. CC doesn't give a damn.<- that info is outdated, CC and Queenie are friends now. CC also hates Daring Charming. He's arrogant. And looks like Barbee. And is just a bit too good-looking. CC doesn't need more reason to hate the king-to-be. He also stepped on her foot. On a Monday morning. After Grimnastics. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood. CC ships them like hex but she hates them both fairy much. Duchess is annoying and a complete witch with a serious attitude problem. Sparrow Hood is a self-obsesed little boy who finds it neccesary to poke his pointed nose a bit too far up in other people's business. Then there's Calli Latrans. CC has mixed feelings about her. She thinks of Calli as a troublemaker with a hard exoskeleton shielding the softness underneath. Icarus Juniper- you really just need to read her description of him on CC's opinions page and you'll know just how FUNNY BEING PUT INTO SOUP IS. Though, as of late, he's just some annoying kid who's good to have convos with. Avian Juniper usn't in her good list though. He's an irritating birdy-obessed kid. Argh. And if you think CC is harsh on them, hoo boy, she hated Candance Løgner the moment she met her. GO TEAM CANDALOTTE. *crowd cheering CANDALOTTE! CANDALOTTE! CANDALOTTE!*. Candy thinks of CC as a bully and CC thinks of Candy as a spoilt brat. Best rival shipping ever. Alxube Sept and CC could've made an awwdorable couple but no. He holds a special place in CC's heart, which he shares with Candance. The nicest thing CC has ever said to Alxube was probably that he was handsome compared to a dumpster. But seriously, CC is just the type to have a problem with everything. Like everything, so CC can't really consider these people her enemies. CC just doesn't get along with them all that much. Except for maybe Duchess, Alxube Candance- they can't be put in CC's vicinity without a ferocious catfight starting. Aside from Alxube. That's pretty much just CC yelling at him while he proclaims his infinite love for her. For more info on what she thinks of people, go to the page that Cookie made hexactly for that purpose. And also, a tribute to the two very special enemies she has: Outfits CC likes how other Ever After High-ians wear motifs of their fairytale parent(s). She loves both her parents, and even though she wants to be Pepper Duquette's loyal chef and throw things at Pepper's nephew, she also likes the idea of candy and icecream. CC has a variety of themes, but they all relate to her heritage. Pepper and sprinkles seem to be the most recurring (featured especially in her basic), which is most likely her theme. Her outfits lean more towards her darling daddy, though. Basic CC wears a high Queen Anne neckline dress with off-shoulder cap sleeves. A belt that seems to be made of blue, pink and white sprinkles separates the bodice from the skirt. The bust upwards is white peppered (geddit?) with black, with a black bow in the middle. The knot of the bow is a cherry. The rest of the bodice is black, as is most of the skirt. The skirt explodes out in layers from the belt. The first layer is the shortest, reaching just above the knees. The hem is embroidered with little pepper mills with a silver ball on top of each. The other layers, of varying lengths, are all somewhat translucent, either black or white in colour. CC also wears white opaque stockings that seem to be sprinkled with pepper and have checkerboard silver balls on them. She also has black laceup boots just below the knees, with high wedge heels that look like they're made of blue, pink and white sprinkles. Her hair is pulled back in a practical ponytail, which is then made into an inverse fishtail braid. Her fringe sweeps low over her left eyebrow- as much as it can without touching the eye. A head band sits in between her fringe and ponytail. The headband also looks like it's made of blue, pink and white sprinkles, and she wears a similar necklace. A pepper mill decorates the headband and her earrings are also pepper mills. Her makeup consists of candy pink lipstick and a bold combination of pink, white, blue and black eyeshadow. CC also has a charm bracelet with charms representing everything she loves- a pepper mill, icecream cone, a W for wonder, a pot for cooking, an F for friends and a heart to show she loves these things. Being the paranoid, apocalyptising girl she is, CC carries around a large white drawstring hobo bag. Inside is her MirrorPhone, headphones, MirrorPod, a charger, some lipsticks, the book she's currently reading, the book she's going to read after she finishes that one, the essentials. But inside a bottomless pocket that had put a fair dent in her savings to install, is her survival kit: two pepper sprays and a backup, a notebook and pen, as many ReadyMeals as she could get her hands on, a Swiss Army knife, her throw on blanket (read Getting Fairest), a hairbrush, a First Aid kit, a torch, some batteries, a two litre bottle of water, a portable water filter straw, spare filters and finally, some spare hair ties. The bag's weight is reduced with a Moon Spell she got a sorceress to do in exchange for some odd jobs. She's quite prepared if anything did happen. Legacy Day CC's legacy day outfit concentrates far more on her fairytale side. Her hair is one-wash dyed completely black/chocolate brown and then streaked with stark white and made into a bun held up by pins with silver balls on them. She also wears a headband of little pepper mills, white in colour, with a section of hair left out at the front. That section is braided back over the head band and wraps around the bun. Shorter locks of hair frame her face, curled delicately at the tips. Her fringe is brushed and curls just above her left eye. CC's makeup consists of winged black eyeliner, black glitter eyeshadow and some light lipstick. Visible behind the locks of dark hair framing her face are a pair of black pepper mill earrings. The dress is similar to her Basic, but is longer and far fancier. The dress is all black, with some white detailing. A ribbon is tied around the waist, white flecked with peppery charcoal. The front of the skirt goes a little past her knees, while the back is ankle-length. She has a cape that is seemingly made of black and white pepper, which trails behind her almost fluidly. The cape is fastened at the throat by a pin with a clear crystal container with a black powdery non-soluble substance and water inside, creating a snow globe effect when CC moves. The look is completed by a non-inherited pair of open-toed black gladiator wedges, revealing her black-painted toes. Getting Fairest CC wears, in the summer, a pair of loose short shorts, which are black hemmed with red, and an oversized white Harry Plotter t-shirt. She adds in a fluffy black-flecked white dressing gown in winter. She also has a pair of fluffy red kitty slippers (Velvet disapproves CC wearing cats on her feet), as well as a fluffy white hooded throw-on blanket. It's more of her nightie than her party-readying outfit, but she uses it for both. CC wears her drawstring hobo bag in sleep because she is so paranoid. Talk about drastic measures. Mirror Beach Hat-Tastic Tea Party For Maddie's tea party, CC changes her themes around and decides to go with cherries and cream in glittering rhinestone, to show off her dad's side of the family. Her outfit starts off with the hat perched on top of her hair. The hat looks like some sort of swirly cream icing with a cherry on top, swirled with cherry sauce and rimmed with little cherries. Her hair is streaked with red and lacks its usual blue and pink but retains the white. Two streaks run next to eachother, starting from her side part and going all the way down. They are red and white and they are made into a little fishtail braid while the rest of CC's hair is left out. She has white eyeshadow and red glittery eyeliner to go with her cherry red lips. Her dress is quite short and fairy poofy. It explodes out from the tight waist, topped with a sparkling white translucent overlay that is longer than the skirt itself, going down in an inverted v. The skirt is covered in a rhinestone pattern of white cherries with leaves. The bodice is white with a similar pattern to the skirt, except the skirt is red with white rhinestones while the top has red rhinestones. Her earrings resemble her hat while her necklace is simply a white gold chain with a cherry pendant. She wears t-strap wedges that are also covered in red rhinestones which go well with her white stockings. She has on a small white gold watch with little rubies on it, which is her only accesory, if you don't count her white cuffed cherry gloves. Thronecoming CC's Thronecoming outfit doesn't really follow her normal themes. Like in the above Hat-Tastic Tea Party, her theme is cherries and cream. Her hair is done up in a braided bun, which is secured with a white scrunchie that looks liked it's been professionally piped on. A thick streak of red has been one-wash-dyed into her hair. She wears earrings that look like a dollop of cream with a cherry on top. Her necklace is composed of three entwined necklaces- one that resembles her scruchie, while the other two seem to be made of strung cherries. Her lips are deep crimson, while her eyeshadow is cherry red in a gradient to white, behind the mascara-enhanced already long eyelashes. CC wears a glittering red mermaid dress. The sweetheart neckline is lined with cherries and a belt made of cream dollops separates the bodice from the skirt. Peeking out from under the dress are a pair of high wedges. They are white, with a large cherry at the toe and lots of little cherries decorating them. She also carries a mask on a white stick. The mask would cover just around the eyes. It is white, the eyes and edges lined with cherries. The rest seems to be covered in white piping. A white piping bracelet winds itself several times around her left wrist. Wave 2 Cookie prefers this outfit to CC's wave one basic. Okay, so by the time this happens, CC's highlights are no longer neat and tidy and now they're all over the place and she looks way more Wonderlandian than before. CC's hair is in two pigtails with her side fringe doing whatever it wants really, covering part of her left eye. She has on a tiny little white chef hat headband with an ornamental black pepper mill on it. Her makeup consists of candy pink eyeliner and blue eyeshadow, as well a small amount of light coral pink blush on her cheek bones and a bit on her nose. To complete, candy pink lipstick. CC wears a short-sleeved sweetheart neckline dress. The bodice is white with lots of tiny overlapping dots of blue, black and pink, so many that you can barely see the white base. The bodice is connected to the top layer of the skirt, so they have the same pattern. The hem of the first layer is decorated by little white pepper mill charms, She has a silver chain belt with blue, black and pink pepper mill hanging charms. The layer of skirt underneath is black patterned with white, pink and blue pepper mills. Underneath that is a white layer with black dots all over it. Underneath that is black tulle. The entire thing reaches just past her knees. Then come her stockings with the same blue-pink-black dots on white pattern as on one layer of her dress. She sports a pair of lace-up wedge boots with two-inch platforms. The heels have the blue-pink-black dot pattern, while the boots themselves are white with black dots. The laces are white and there are six eyelids (the holes laces go through) on each side of the boot. To accessorise are her trademark pepper mill earrings and her charm bracelet (see Wave One's basic). She now has a new bag- a black messenger bag with all the special features as her old one but this one also has a special oxygenised pocket for her tiny-winy cat Velvet to sit in because Velvet loves to go everywhere with her owner. Velvet's tiny head is probably always poking out of the bag. Finally, to top it off is a chef-inspired coat, with three-quarter loose sleeves, with the black buttons undone. The coat goes down to the top layer of her dress. Spring Unsprung TBA Enchanted Picnic TBA Sugar Coated TBA Fairest on Ice TBA Through the Woods TBA Way too Wonderland TBA Date Night CC's dream date night would be a random exploration of a city. So.....let's decide on her date firrst. School Spirit TBA Royally Ever After TBA Trivia *CC is somewhat based off her owner, Cookie. By somewhat, I mean that her entire personality is based off mine (aside from the throwing things and Cookie doesn't know how to horse ride) and her looks are a bit more Wonderlandian than mine. *CC's colour scheme is black, white, blue and pink. Like Cookie. *Charles's name is a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, because he is a confectioner. *CC is quarter Littalian and three-quarters Engrimmsh/Wonderlandian (as in the part of Wonderland that is directly under Engrimm), with a pinch of Prench involved. She speaks with a slightly British, slightly Fairymerican accent. She usually doesn't say the g at the end of words and neither does she use the h at the start of words (i.e.: 'ex instead of hex, or livin' instead of living). *CC speaks Littalian fluently, but doesn't do so very often. *Charles is descended from candy witches so he and CC have some candy-manipulating abilities along with basic witch magic to enhance CC's Wonderlandian magic. This also means that CC is distantly related to Ginger Breadhouse. *CC is the main character in this story. *CC will have a daughter named Clementine-Anabella Pepper. The name follows the family tradition of two part names (maternal) and food-related names (paternal). *Clem's dad is currently undecided. *CC will grow up to be the teacher of Cooking Class-ic at EAH. *(reffering to above paternal name tradition) Coco is of course, from Cocoa which is the stuff used to make the ambrosia that is chocolate, while a Charlotte is an adorable little cake that you should really Google if you haven't got much of an appetite and you need to whet it. *CC's favourite food is soup (cream of mushroom and chicken with plenty of pepper, thank you) and for dessert, it's a tie between her namesake Charlotte cake, ice cream and chocolate truffles. *CC is a loyal Quickian and hates it when other people pose as such where they're actually just following some quick trend phase. *CC's aura is pink and blue and it appears on instinct whenever she is annoyed or threatened in any way, shape, or form. *CC was born on the second of September, 2015, but in theory she's sixteen, making her 'born' in 1999. *CC isn't all cold and YES she does have the ability to feel guilt and real painful sadness. One may describe her as having a heart of ice and/or stone, butin truth, her heart is frozen over river in an eternal winter- freezing, hard to penetrate, but when you do, you find it's warm underneath, but soon freezed over once more. When something touches her, it won't JUST touch her, it will give her a sharp feelsy jab that will cause spillage of many tears. Also, CC CAN feel guilty, but doesn't have cause to feel guilty all that much, so when she does, she's all the more unprepared for it, which makes her regret whatever it was she did. That fuels her desire to be good- not nice, good. * CANDALOTTE FIC!!!!!! * Has kissed Alxube twice- to make him shut up, that is. And then he kissed her so she shattered his jaw with her fist. * (Next Gen Trash) For the sake of annoying the spell out of Alxube, and because she thinks it's cute, CC supports her daughter's relationship with Alxube's son. Theme Song+Backing Tracks Her theme songs would be Wonderland and Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift because the tune changes very quick, as does CC's mood. And she's got that "I hate romance but I'm good at it and good at match-making", which suits since both are love songs. Her backing tracks would be as follows: *Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift ft. the Civil Wars, or Back to December- Taylor Swift- Sad *Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day- Lonely *Hello Kitty- Avril Lavigne- Excited/Happy *World is Mine- Hatsune Miku- Normal *Girfriend- Avril Lavigne- For when she's feelin' awesome *Strange Sight- KT Tunstall- Curious *Should've Said No (chorus)- Taylor Swift- Angry *Better Than Revenge- Taylor Swift- If someone ever took a boy CC liked away from her... *Story of Us- Taylor Swift- Breakup? Meh. I listen to this song and think of CC. Ships with CC All of these are rival ships. *Candalotte (Fav #1) *Charlxube (Also Fav #1) *Chace (lol- writer vs character) Quotes * * * * * * * * * * *MORE TBA Gallery CANDALOTTE.jpeg|By Bessie CCPepperFanArt.png|By Rudino.ragaas CharlxubeFanArt.png|CC's impromptu response to Alxube's affections. On a good day, that is. By Bel. Isn't it adorable, the ship art? CC Pepper! YAY.jpg| By Princess Gummibear CC-fanart.png| by SSZZZ. She's so cute, Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the Month Category:Alice in Wonderland